Brenna
Brenna is a teenager that takes life day by day. She suffers from a mild depression disorder. She spends her time drawing, trying to realize and capture the beauty of the world. 'History' Brenna had a happy childhood until the age of 7 when her parents divorced. Her mom was an alcoholic, so her dad won custody of her. Brenna was upset about the break in her family, but was glad for the absence of fighting, malicious curse words, and the occasional thrown object. During the transition, Brenna found a love for art. She often drew for fun, to distract her from what was actually happening around her, but she confided in some pieces as well. But she never let anyone see those pictures - the ones she would draw late at night, crying, and scarring the white paper with her black lines of emotion. The few friends she had could tell that Brenna was not the same. A couple of them even steered away - when Brenna needed them most. Her dad encouraged her to try and make new friends when she enter high school, but to Brenna it was just too much effort - and if they ditched her as well, what was the point? She joined art club, but even then only talked to when prompted. She mostly kept to herself, her attention glued to her current piece of artwork. She could sometimes here the others whispering about her. When her dog died, she started skipping classes. She would go off into the woods by the school and draw. Sometimes she would wander around. Eventually she started not wanting to do anything at all. Even drawing. If she did draw it was messy and just random sketches. Her dad took her to the doctor and she was diagnosed with a mild form of depression. The doctor gave her a prescription and encouraged her to just keep doing what she liked. Art. That was the only thing Brenna could think of. So that's what she did. Eventually she started selling her work online and she quit school - making art her job. Her dad, although skeptical, was supportive and would share her work. Sometimes he would come bringing news of a coffee shop or similar places asking her to make advertisements. One day, Brenna had decided she had earned quite some money and she bought herself a new puppy. He was a rottweiler and she named him Ryker. Over time, Brenna started feeling better and was even happy occasionally. She continues to take medicine for her depression and doing what makes her the happiest - art! 'Appearance' Brenna is a petite girl measuring at 5'5" with a small frame. She has a round face with smooth facial features. She has narrow, hazel eyes that shine more green in the light. She has a small button nose and thin lips. She only likes to wear eyeliner and mascara for makeup. Her hair is thick, black, and straight with tons of layers. She likes to part it on the far left of her head, so it often falls in front of her right eye. She wears a pink, long-sleeved sweater dress that drops off her right shoulder. With it she wears dark gray leggings and black boots. 'Personality' Brenna is extremely quiet and only speaks up if she has to. She is very sensitive and emotional, but keeps it to herself - hidden from others. She is kind, however, and can be pretty generous. Sometimes she gives her artwork away or does jobs for free. As long as she gets to draw, she is happy. Plus she enjoys making people smile with her artwork. 'Abilities' Brenna is a very talented artist. She likes to use graphic pencils, colored pencils, markers, chalk - anything except paint & watercolors really! She enjoys drawing humans the most and is the most skilled in drawing eyes and dynamic poses. 'Trivia' 'Gallery' Category:Characters Category:Original Category:Female